


42. Is this okay?

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Canon, Smut, they definitely haven't said I love you yet but these idiots are so in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: "It’s getting late, and Lou is slowly getting bored. They’re on their third episode of Judge Judy for the night and this is definitely a rerun from earlier this year, because even she has already seen it."Lou has better ideas for what to do on the couch.





	42. Is this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> For heistboundbabes, who asked for: 42 Debbie, Lou or both constantly checking in with each other during sex. Could be their first time or just a general display of "consent is sexy"  
> And for anon, who asked for: Can you write a one shot of Debbie riding Lou’s face? Pretty please with a cherry on top!

It’s getting late, and Lou is slowly getting bored. They’re on their third episode of Judge Judy for the night and this is definitely a rerun from earlier this year, because even she has already seen it. She doesn’t get Debbie’s affinity for a show about trials when they’re both at risk of ending up in a similar situation. 

Sure, she can see the entertainment value, but really, she just indulges Debbie to be able to hold her in her arms as Debbie cuddles up against her on the small couch. She’d like to think that it’s not just because there’s no enough room to sit too far apart, but that thought is a difficult, if not completely crazy, road to go down, and she shakes it from her head. 

Nevertheless, she lets herself look at the brunette leaning against her side, those attentive brown eyes fixed on the screen, and she can’t fight off the smile forming on her lips. The hand that’s been sitting on Debbie’s shoulder moves to the back of her head, combing through the brunette strands with her fingers. She twirls a strand around her finger, lets it fall back, instead strokes the back of Debbie’s head as she turns back to look at the screen.

Debbie moans at the feeling of Lou’s hand in her hair and leans into it, relishing the feeling. She’s always head a weak spot for people playing with her hair, but not a lot of people that she felt comfortable enough with to indulge it. 

Along with the feeling of comfort, however, come the memories of Lou’s hands in her hair on several other occasions, the mental images of herself between Lou’s legs with  Lou’s hands gripping her hair as she ate her out, Lou’s hand scratching lightly at the nape of her neck as she fingerfucked her under a table in a bar, Lou tugging her head back by her hair as she roughly fucked her doggy-style on her bed. 

She shudders at the memory and moans quietly, trying to not give away the sudden arousal she’s feeling. 

But of course, Lou catches on, with a raise of her brow and an amused smile she turns to look at Debbie again, not seizing her ministrations in Debbie’s hair. 

Debbie tries to ignore her and stares ahead at the small TV opposite them, but her body betrays her when Lou leans in to kiss her neck, and the small touch is enough to make Debbie’s breath hitch. She feels Lou smile against her neck before she sets to work, moving her lips and tongue against the sensitive skin over Debbie’s pulse point, and Debbie feels her breathing speed up. 

When she feels Lou’s teeth sink into her neck, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave an imprint, Debbie growls and finally turns to face Lou, eagerly finding her lips in a heated kiss as she pushes her down to lie back onto the couch, settling above her. 

Lou laughs a little into the kiss as she lies back, but it quickly turns into a moan as one of Debbie’s thighs come to rest between hers, pressing against her center. She bucks up against her instinctively and her hands find Debbie’s back, one hand moving up to her hair to pull her head closer, catching her lips again. 

Her other hand slips under Debbie’s oversized sleep shirt, one that belonged to Lou until the first time Debbie stayed over. The skin of Debbie’s back is smooth under her palm as she caresses her slowly, her hand wandering up to her shoulder blades, to the side of her breast, back down to the hem of her shirt. She slips her hand into Debbie’s pyjama bottoms, gripping Debbie’s ass to press her closer against her, and draws a gasp from her. 

As much as Lou wants to get herself off right now, rubbing herself against the thigh that is still pressing deliciously strong against her center, she reminds herself that they can take their time and relents, instead focusing on her exploration of Debbie’s body with her hands. 

Debbie is caressing her boobs with one hand, holding herself up on her elbow with the other arm, careful not to crush Lou completely underneath her, relishing the small sounds Lou makes. 

She enjoys these slow moments with Lou more than she'd like to admit, making out with her like they have all the time in the world, hands wandering along each other's bodies, committing each curve to memory. 

They kiss languidly, tongues moving against each other's, until Debbie becomes more insistent, her lips pressing against Lou’s more heavily. 

She switches from gently stroking Lou’s breasts to taking one nipple between her thumb and index finger, pinching. 

“Fuck, Deb”, Lou moans, arching towards her as she twists the nipple, just light enough to not seriously hurt, towering on that fine line of pleasure and pain she has found Lou to enjoy. 

Debbie moves her hand down, easily slipping it into Lou’s loose boxer shorts to dip into her wetness, two fingers moving leisurely, exploring. 

Lou pulls her in for another kiss, the hand in her hair maintaining a light grip as she holds her. They’re slow and unhurried and she lets herself fall into it, revelling in Debbie’s attention on her and the way her hand works against her. 

Another moan steals its way past her lips and she breaks their kiss, her head falling back when Debbie’s fingers lightly brush against her clit. She grips Debbie’s hair tighter as the brunette moves towards her neck, leaving small kisses there, her attention mostly on her fingers moving through Lou’s wetness. 

Lou actually whimpers when Debbie dips her fingers into her, wound up from the slow teasing Debbie has been subjecting her to, craving the feeling of Debbie’s fingers moving inside her. 

She’s not disappointed when Debbie pushes in deeper, two fingers fully inside her, before pumping in and out in steady movements. 

“Fuck, Deb, that’s so good, ah! -”, Lou cries out, the sensation of Debbie’s thumb suddenly stroking her clit incredibly intense and she arches up again, her body pushing against Debbie. She relaxes again, hears Debbie chuckle against her neck before she moves her head downwards, towards her breasts. 

Lou is still wearing her tank top and Debbie growls against the shirt as she licks against one erect nipple through the fabric, no hand free to take the top off. It’s a strange sensation, Lou finds, but not unpleasurable, the wet fabric dragging over her breast, cool and a little rough at the same time.

“Fuck, Debbie, I need more, argh -”, Lou screams as Debbie’s teeth close around her nipple and Debbie slips in another finger, her senses in override already as Debbie’s thumb begins to work over her clit and her eyes slam shut, entirely focused on the pleasure building inside her. 

“Oh”, she moans, her hand still tightly gripping Debbie’s hair. “You feel so good inside me - fuck - just like that, yes!”

Debbie redoubles her efforts at Lou’s words - she loves reducing her to a babbling mess, the endless string of profanities and praise stumbling out of Lou’s mouth the only things she can still formulate - and then she feels Lou clench around her fingers, the orgasm ripping through her. 

Lou holds onto her, hands moving to her shoulders as she rides out the waves, and Debbie helps her down from her high, slowing down until she slips her fingers out. 

She sits back on her legs and brings her fingers to her mouth, licking Lou’s wetness off them. Lou’s pupils are blown wide as she watches her, waiting patiently until Debbie drops her hand again before pulling her in, kissing her slowly. She can taste herself on Debbie’s tongue and moans, already turned on again. 

She pulls away and leans her forehead against Debbie’s, her breathing still a little fast. “I want to taste you, baby”, she whispers, and Debbie nods, eager. “You’ll have to move over, then”, Debbie points out as she gets up and takes off her pyjama bottoms, before attempting to shove Lou off the sofa playfully.

Lou, however, pulls her back towards her by her wrist, directing Debbie to settle over her hips, with her legs on either side of Lou. “Or, you could just”, she pauses, grabbing Debbie’s ass and pulling her forward, making Debbie shuffle up her torso on her knees, “you could just sit on my face.”

The suggestion somehow catches Debbie off-guard - they’ve done it in a lot of positions by now, but never like that - and she feels herself getting wetter at the mere thought of it. “Really?”, she asks, and Lou chuckles, nodding up at her. 

“Yeah”, Lou replies, amused. “Unless you don’t want to, of course.”

Debbie smiles at that, the sincere concern written across Lou’s face as she watches Debbie’s reaction. “No, no, I want to”, Debie answers hastily, and Lou laughs at how eager she is. 

“Well, come on then”, Lou tells her, her voice a little rough and the accent more pronounced than usual, and how could Debbie refuse her? 

She moves up the couch until she is hovering over Lou’s face, looking down at her, a little hesitant as to how exactly this is going to work. 

“You’ll have to come a little closer”, Lou teases her with a wink, encouraging Debbie to lower herself with her hands on Debbie’s hips, moving her down. 

Debbie’s eyes are locked on Lou’s face under her, and she gasps when she’s almost sitting on her heels and Lou’s tongue meets her clit. She’s caught off guard and wobbles a bit, her right hand grabbing for the back of the couch to steady herself. 

“Is this okay?”, she asks, lifting herself off Lou’s mouth again to let her answer, still a little unsure and definitely scared of suffocating Lou. Of all the ways they could die, this was not how either of them aspired to go, probably.

Lou nods, gives her an encouraging smile and uses her hands on Debbie’s ass to pull her back down and to hold her in position as she really goes to work, her tongue diving into Debbie’s folds, gathering up the wetness and moving towards Debbie’s clit. 

Debbie’s free hand comes to rest at the top of Lou’s head, holding on as Lou’s tongue expertly manipulates her, circling her clit, licking through her folds, teasing her entrance. 

“Ah, Lou!”, Debbie cries out as Lou’s tongue slowly pushes inside her, thrusting as far as she can, and Debbie grips her hair, tugging lightly. She’s feeling close already, not sure if it’s the fact that Lou has a very talented tongue or maybe the new position that has her this wound up, but she doesn’t care.

Her hand in Lou’s hair tugs her up and Lou follows her, her face pressed into Debbie’s cunt, tongue working furiously against her, all thoughts of taking it slow forgotten as she licks her, alternating with thrusting her tongue into her. 

She knows Debbie is close, can tell from the loud moans and whimpers she makes, and she really isn’t feeling cruel today so she keeps up her efforts, relishing the sounds she draws from Debbie. 

With another sharp tug, Debbie pulls her head back a little again, lets her breathe, and Lou realizes she really needs to, takes a few deep breaths and Debbie watches her, marvelling at the sight of Lou before settling against her mouth again. She’s so close but Lou stops paying attention to her clit with her tongue, instead licks into her steadily, and Debbie pushes herself against Lou’s face, trying to rub herself against her, her clit catching against Lou’s nose every few times she moves. 

With one hand buried in her hair she holds Lou close, desperate for some friction against her clit until Lou finally gives in, her tongue moving over her, circling her clit, and Debbie grinds against her, feeling herself starting to come. Her grip in Lou’s hair tightens and she whimpers, the orgasm building within her. 

“Fuck - ah, fuck, yesss, Lou”, she hisses, and then Lou’s tongue moves over her clit just right and she tumbles over the edge, screaming out, one of her hands coming up to her mouth to silence herself as Lou holds her steady above her, even as her body shakes with her orgasm. 

Lou gently licks her through it, waits until Debbie stops trembling before she backs down and Debbie’s hand relaxes in her hair, stroking it instead. 

There's a fondness in Debbie’s eyes that catches Lou off-guard as she meets her gaze, the hand in her hair gently caressing her. 

Lou’s hands wander up Debbie’s sides before Debbie moves backwards on her knees, a funny little shuffle that makes Lou laugh. She pulls Debbie down to lie on top of her, circling her arms around her, hugging her close. 

Debbie doesn't protest and maneuvers herself to rest her elbows on either side of Lou’s head. As she snuggles against her, she drowsily realizes they’re both still wearing clothes, but she grabs the blanket from the back of the couch nevertheless and messily drapes it over their bodies. 

Cuddled against Lou, she dozes off, comforted by the warmth of her body and her even breathing, allowing herself to let herself fall. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in prompts to my tumblr (loumillerlesbian) - I still have a few on the list that I don't know what to do with yet. I can't promise that I'll be able to work the prompt into this series but I appreciate all kinds of inspiration :)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
